


In Translation

by Argyle



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argyle/pseuds/Argyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles knows what Erik means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Translation

Erik never told Charles he loved him.

Surely, Charles could _sense_ it in Erik: late nights when Charles' room was hot despite the windows being open, when he and Erik stayed close, flesh to flesh, despite it being hot. Surely, as Erik put the kettle on come morning, then brought two steaming mugs and a plate of thick toast back to bed where Charles waited, groggy but grateful.

Surely, when Erik chased Charles' knight down the board with his bishop, and Charles took Erik's bishop with a pawn.

When Erik let Charles in.

And when Erik pulled the bullet out.


End file.
